


Why Make it Complicated

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the GoM and there partners helped Ogiwara on his problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem of Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko No Basuke
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made

Shigehiro Ogiwara has a problem. He can probably say that most, if not all who reached puberty, experienced what he is experiencing at the moment. Some might experienced it earlier than he did and some older than him but this did not change the fact that in all his twenty two years, he finally get to experience it.

Yes. Shigehiro Ogiwara is finally in-love. At least he believed so. He already knew that this is way deeper than any crush he experienced ( _like duh… he’s been having crushes since 5th grade…. He is already an expert in having crushes. Plus he believed that he is past that age already._ )

He sighed. His eyes flicked on the left side of the canteen where a bunch of ladies are talking. From time to time their laughter would reach the farthest corner of the canteen where he is sitting _(Not like he chose that spot to spy on someone)_. Although there are five women on that table his eyes zeroed on that particular brown haired lady.

The said brown haired lady is sitting directly in front of him _(totally unaware of someone like him)_ smiling at some jokes her friends are making. Her eyes sparkle from time to time and he cannot help but smile. He knew in his heart that the woman will never look at him twice no matter how many times they will pass each other in the hall way.

On the other hand her beauty is something to look at and most boys would crank their necks many times to look at her if she ever pass by _(including him of course)._ Long soft brown hair that reached her midback gives you the itch to touch and smell it to see if they are real. Smile that always appears in her small pinkish lips always makes you wonder how they taste. Small upturned nose that makes you want to pinch due to its cuteness. But her biggest asset is her eyes. Big brown eyes that accommodate her small shaped face. Eyes that always seemed to beg and sparkle in happiness.

He sighed again and looked at his phone at the table. He took it and fiddled with the screen trying to look for something that would ease his problem. He tried thinking of the title of his research, hoping that that will take his mind of the woman, but to no avail. ‘This can’t go on.’ He murmured to himself. His studies are being affected. As a senior in Todou University majoring in economy he really need to concentrate on his studies. _(Seriously finals is fast approaching, his research needs to be passed in three weeks’ time)_.

His mind stilled when his eyes focused on the screen on his phone. Shocked, he realized that he pressed the call button without him realizing. He immediately pressed the phone on his ears when he saw that the call was already answered on the other side.

“…wara-kun? What’s wrong Ogiwara-kun?”

He pinched his right cheek and mentally cursed himself. How careless of him to just randomly call someone. Top it all, the one he called is an old friend of his who has the most expressionless face he ever met with over polite personality. Kuroko Tetsuya.

“Kuroko, sorry I was just playing with my phone when I accidentally called you. I hope I did not disturb you.”

“It’s okay Ogiwara-kun, I’m just waiting for Taiga-kun to return, he went to get our orders. We are in the Maji burger at the moment.”

“Hmmm! So you’re on a date. Sorry to disturb you.” He said cheerfully. He never realized that Kuroko was gay. Well given that they were still in elementary grade when they separated it still came as shock to him five years ago when Kuroko introduced the tall scary Kagami Taiga not only as his teammate and ‘light’ but also as his boyfriend. At that time he did not know how to react, but he saw how happy Kuroko was at that time. His usually blank face would suddenly brighten and his lips curved into a smile whenever Kagami was talking to him.

His musings was cut off when he heard the table on his left side erupted with small giggles. He sighed… _again_ … His eyes memorizing the way the woman of his dreams cover her mouth while trying not to laugh at whatever they are talking about. “She really is beautiful.” He murmured.

“Who is beautiful, Ogiwara-kun?”

“Hikari Niwa….eh… Kuroko?” he blushed beet red. He totally forgot that he is talking on the phone. “Forget I said that.” He demanded feeling so embarrassed.

“Ogiwara-kun you…” his voice was cut off when someone talked to him in the background. _“Tetsuya who is that?”_ he heard in the background.

_“It’s Ogiwara-kun, Taiga-kun.”_ He heard Kuroko say. “Sorry Ogiwara-kun but I have to hang –up now.”

“No no, it’s okay, seriously I’m the one who is sorry for calling you out of the blue.”

“We are friends Ogiwara-kun, it’s okay to call, but anyway it’s been a long time since we met would you like to meet this weekend?”

He was suddenly confused at the change of topic and a bit taken aback by the offer. He mentally checked his calendar.

“Let’s meet this Saturday Ogiwara-kun. We can talk about old times.”

“Okay.” He agreed. Like there is nothing to do but sulk and daydream about a certain someone. At least meeting with Kuroko might help a moment with his predicament. “Sure. What time? The place?”

“We can meet at the Maji Burger near the Serien High School at 10 am. My old teammates will be there too. It’s a chance to meet them again.”

He went rigid. “Wait Kuroko, what teammates are you talking about?” he panicked.

“My…” his answer was cut again by Kagami in the background _. (“Tetsuya, your vanilla milkshake.” “Thank you Taiga-kun”.)_ “Well anyway Ogiwara-kun let’s continue this on Saturday, I really have to go. I’ll look forward this Saturday. Bye Ogiwara-kun.”

“Wai…” tut…tut…tut… he slowly put down his phone and looked at it, his mind a mass of panic. Surely the teammate Kuroko talking about is his old Serien teammate and not his old Teiko teammates. Right? He mean they are meeting near the Serien High School so he must be talking about his senior high teammates and not the Junior high ones.

He swallowed and considered calling Kuroko back to verify but his hands freeze at the thought of disturbing Kuroko’s date. Besides, what would Kuroko think of him if he realize that he is afraid of meeting his former monster teammates again.

He looked at his surroundings only to realize that the canteen is starting to get empty. He sighed and gathered his things. The first bell already rang. He needed to get on his next class.

 

 

“What’s wrong Tetsuya?” Kagami asked when his shadow is looking at his phone with eyebrows furrowed.

“I think Ogiwara-kun has someone he likes.”

Split red eyebrows raised slightly at the answer but did not comment and just took a bite on his burger. Truth be told he only knew Ogiwara-kun through Kuroko’s story and he only met the man thrice. “So why did you include him in our meeting this Saturday? I mean given his past experience with those bunches of monsters I would think that you would not want them to meet.”

“They already meet once when Akashi-kun ordered everyone to meet with Ogiwara-kun and apologize for what they’ve done. Though he also said that they will not apologize if they are not sincere with their feelings so they can just take their time.”

“Hmmm... So everyone meet with him?...Wait?...Why did I not know this?”

“You were in America at that time Taiga-kun.”

“So everyone is buddy buddy now?” He asked eyebrows raised again. He knew how difficult it is to be friends with the former GoM members.

Kuroko shake his head. His eyes looking sad. “I think Ogiwara-kun is still afraid of them. When Aomine-kun asked me to let them meet, Ogiwara-kun never spoke a word and just nod on what Aomine-kun was saying. I was just glad that when he met with Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san was there to defuse the tension.”

“And Midorima and Kise?”

“Midorima-kun was being tsundere again at that time, it almost took one hour before he was able to say sorry. Takao-kun got tired of him beating around the bush _(really Shin-chan just say sorry and get over it so we can move past that already.)_.

“And Kise....”Kuroko’s eyes brighten at the mention of the models name. “Kise-kun happened to accidentally met Ogiwara-kun when he bumped into him after his photoshoot. Kise-kun just being himself hugged the unsuspecting Ogiwara-kun and said sorry. I think he was the only one Ogiwara-kun was able to talk too and told him not to think about it.”

“Well, with Kise’s personality I think that’s to be expected.” Kagami took another burger on his plate, remove the wrappings and was about to take a bite when he stopped. “And Akashi?”

Kuroko shook his head. “They never met.” he whispered.

“Well, they are going to meet this Saturday so it will be a chance for Akashi.”

“I don’t know, I just want them to meet again. And I want to help Ogiwara-kun on his problem, maybe they can help.”

“I have a bad feeling about that. I think instead of helping they will make everything more complicated.”

“That’s rude Taiga-kun, it will be fine you’ll see.”

Kagami shrugged his shoulders and just took another burger. He seriously doubted that.


	2. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the GoM confessed....

Ogiwara fidgeted on his chair while trying not to look terrified while facing the former GoM and their partners. He barely noticed that all GoM and their phantom sixth man had GUYS as a partner. Well except for Akashi and his partner who has yet to arrive but he learned from Kuroko that even the GREAT EMPEROR Akashi Seijuurou is gay. He silently gave his sincerest sympathy to those girls who worship and grovel at the feet of these ridiculously attractive men. Even their partners are attractive and good looking specially the giant Murasakibara’s boyfriend Himuro Tatsuya. His looks could rival the model Kise...come to think of it Kise is not present at the moment.

He liked Kise. Setting aside his ridiculous overly attractive face and perfect body, Kises’ personality is something that would make even the unluckiest man alive have the best day of his life if you ever have the chance of meeting him.

“Sorry, I’m late.” a perfectly cultured voice said from behind him.

All eight pair of eyes turned to stare at the person behind him. He went rigid on his sit when a pair of heterochromatic eyes flicked towards him. Their eyes meet for a second or two but it felt like an hour to him. The owner of those eyes give him a brief nod before moving at the vacant sit and sat down.

_You’re always late_. Everyone thought but did not have the guts to say out loud.

Akashi Seijuurou has a very commanding presence that surrounds him. Even in his most casual clothes he still stood out. A direct contrast to Kuroko who is practically invisible, Akashi’s presence can be feel a mile away. _Fuckin’ monster._

“Akashi-kun, where is Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked when they all finished ordering their food.

“He went on a volunteer work on Misaki Orphanage. He said that it is a rare opportunity because various students from different schools are also gathered there for a lecture. Their guest speaker is a philanthropist Mr. Tachibana Yamato who is widely known for his charity works and he is apparently Kouki’s idol.” Akashi’s eyes flashed and it looks like a dark aura is emitting on his body after mentioning the last sentence.

Everybody flinched and choose not to comment. They all know how possessive and unreasonable Akashi can become if it involve his darling Furihata Kouki. While almost everybody know that Furihata has the most powerful person, probably in the whole world _(and that’s not an exaggeration)_ , wrapped around his fingers, the said person is not aware of it himself. And if all people who personally meet Akashi thinks he is the devil incarnate, Furihata thinks that his boyfriend is an angel sent from heaven. _(Really, that guy’s naivety can rival Akashi’s evility._ )

“So Ogiwara-kun, why did you not bring your girlfriend with you?”

Ogiwara dropped his spoon on his plate and his face flushed red. He glared at Kuroko. “I do not have a girlfriend.”

“But you mentioned her name when we were talking on the phone.” Kuroko’s monotonous voice all but irked him.

“She is not my girlfriend she is...” he stopped talking when he realized that all eyes on the table are looking at him except for the giant Murasakibara who is munching on his food.

“What...your crush?” Aomine asked. A smirk on his lips. If possible his face became redder that it already is.

“Bingo..” Takao smiled and glanced at Midorima and winked. “Don’t worry Ogiwara-chan, everybody has crushes.

“That’s not what I feel.” he snapped. Takao’s personality is almost as lively as Kise. He is easier to talk to. But really does he have to say that.

“Then it’s true love?” Midorima asked.

He opened his mouth then closed it again. His embarrassment shooting up to another notch.

“Now now stop making fun of him.” Himuro said smoothly, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

“You ever thought of confessing?” Kuroko, _the little devil_ asked again. He had a feeling that Kuroko already knew what is going on with him. He sighed. He realized that his terror abated when Aomine started talking. He felt like it was an acceptance, that his sorry years ago has really been sincere and not just because of his consideration towards Kuroko.

“You want us to help you confess Ogi-chin?” Everybody stared at Murasakibara who talk for the first time.

“Don’t talk while you’re eating Murasakibara.” Midorima reprimanded. “Though he has a point.”

“Muro-chin, Mido-chin is being meannie.” Murasakibara pouted and turned to his boyfriend.

“He is right though Atsushi. Don’t talk while your mouth is full.” he gently ruffled the giant’s hair like he is a fuckin’ baby especially with his personality.

“I don’t think he wants you to help him confess, that would be awkward after all. I think what he needs are tips on how to confess.” Himuro said.

“Oh God! I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” he moaned.

 

 

“So, any suggestions on how to help him?” Aomine asked, totally enjoying the look of embarrassment in Ogiwara’s face.

“Why not go traditional?” Midorima said.

“What traditional?” Aomine asked blankly.

“That’s _so_ like you Ahomine.” Kagami said as he took another burger and bite. “Midorima meant that he should go with flowers and date on a restaurant.”

“Oh? That’s _new_ Bakagami, you knew what traditional meant? Is that how you confess to Tetsu?” Aomine asked.

Kagami blushed and glared at Aomine.

“He did not take me to a restaurant, he cooked for me.” Kuroko said and sipped his vanilla milkshake.

“At least he was romantic Aomine, not like how you confessed with Kise.” Midorima said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aomine glared.

“You wouldn’t actually call confessing someone after you beat them in one on one and sapped their energy romantic you know.”

“At least I was being original.” Aomine defended.

“That’s not being original Aho, it’s being a dickhead.” Kagami said.

“Don’t call me that Bakagami.” Aomine hissed.

_“Enough….”_

The table went silent. Aomine and Kagami both gulped when he they heard Akashi talked. It was just one word but it was spoken with danger.

It was a minute before Himuro tried to defuse the awkward moment.

“So, how did you confess to Takao, Midorima?” Himuro asked.

Midorima paled, then a blush creeped on his cheeks. He did not say anything and looked at his food.

Takao on the other hand beamed at Himuro. “He asked me out.” He said.

“Takao…” Midorima tried to stop Takao from talking but Takao did not pay attention to him. “I was surprised when he asked me to go out one weekend. I was actually confused and surprised when he brought me my favorite food or why he took me to the places I liked, watch the movies I loved…” Takao was smiling widely. “Though what surprised me the most is he did not allow me to pedal the rickshaw.”

Everybody laughed while Ogiwara looked confused. “Rickshaw?”

“It was Midorima-kuns former ride, Ogiwara-kun.” Kuroko said.

“Though he did not say anything to me until the last second. I was saying goodnight to him at my doorstep when he suddenly pulled me and gave me a kiss.”

“You don’t have to be too detailed, Takao.” Midorima’s blush intensified.

Takao laughed, enjoying Midorima’s reaction. “You’re too cute, Shin-chan.”

“I never thought for one moment that you were _that_ romantic Shintarou?” Akashi said, looking at Midorima.

“Yeah, I remembered how Mido-chin always kept on denying things he liked even though he clearly liked them.” Murasakibara said.

“So how did _you_ confess, Murasakibara?” Midorima asked, trying to divert his friends attention away from him.

Murasakibara looked like he was about to say something, then gave up and spooned his food.

“Hey, don’t get bored while thinking on how you confess.” Aomine barked.

Himuro sighed. “He baked me a cake.” He said.

“What?”

“He baked me a cake and gave it to me after basketball practice.”

“Muro-chin, was so pretty.” Murasakibara said eyeing Himuro.

“So you confessed at school?” Kagami asked.

“With audience.” Himuro added.

There was a drop of silence.

“What????” almost everybody shouted except for Akashi and Murasakibara.

“We _just finished_ practice, everybody was still there. He gave me a cake while we were at the bench resting. He just passed me the box and said _I like Muro-chin_.”

“Oi, Oi!” even Aomine looked at loss of words.

“So uh! How did you react?” Takao asked.

“I thought he liked me as a friend, so I accepted the cake and said I like him too. Well, until almost everybody laughed and that’s when I realized that he was liking me in a different way.”

“That’s because Muro-chin is always surrounded by annoying girls, it’s only in the gym in practice that those girls leave you alone because coach does not allow anyone to distract the players during practice, and they are noisy.”

“Even in confessing you are unbelievable.” Midorima sighed.

“I don’t think I can do that.” Ogiwara said, looking perplexed.

 

 

“So which one do you prefer, Ogiwara-kun?” Kuroko asked. Ogiwara looked at Kuroko blankly. Kuroko did not actually suggest that he pick one on how the others confessed and try it.

“I am not going to do anything you told me.” He said firmly.

“Why not?” Kagami asked.

“You might want to ask if the girl even knew he existed?” Akashi interjected.

Silence descended again on their table.

"Whaaaaat???????"


End file.
